1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to saddle bags for motorcycles and specifically to a clamp-on saddle bag mounting system, which enables a saddle bag to be tightly clamped to mounting pins on a motorcycle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a clamp-on saddle bag mounting system, which enables a saddle bag to be tightly and positively clamped to mounting pins on a motorcycle with a single level located outside the saddle bag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,450 to Aron discloses a quick release mechanism for motorcycle saddlebag. U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,169 to Campbell discloses a quick release saddlebag mounting system.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a clamp-on saddle bag mounting system, which enables a saddle bag to be tightly and positively clamped to mounting pins on a motorcycle, and which includes an adjustable clamping force to compensate for stretching of the clamp-on bag mounting system, after a period of time.